huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Tatianna
Tatianna is a contestant from Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X and Survivor: Indonesia. Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X Tatianna originally competed on Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X. She was originally placed on the purple Takali tribe, labelled the 'Gen X' for being 32 years of age at the time of filming. Early on, she won the Legacy Advantage. The contents were only to be opened on Day 36 and be passed down if she was eliminated. Tatianna was in a close alliance early on with Karl, Tasha and Dimitri. When the tribe lost the first immunity challenge, the four voted for Patricia when instead Luke was voted out. The women of the tribe also formed a strong bond, with them seeing Karl as a challenge liability. When they lost the second time, the five women stuck together to vote out Karl. At the tribe expansion, Tatianna was placed on the green Ikabula tribe along with original members Gail and Tasha. The women stuck together, but a miscommunication at tribal was her downfall. Tatianna wanted to get rid of Mac, whereas Gail and Tasha wanted to send Skyler home. The women voted separately, but the Millenials stuck together to send her home. Tatianna then chose to will the Legacy Advantage to Patricia, as she believed she could make it far. Voting History Survivor: Indonesia In her second appearance, Tatianna was placed on the blue Bulan tribe. She formed an alliance with Anastasia, Benjamin, Ellie, Evelyn, Laurie and Tom, but had a mini alliance with Anastasia, Evelyn and Laurie within it. Bulan lost the second immunity challenge of the season, where the alliance agreed to get rid of Frankie. Meanwhile, the mini alliance of girls were getting increasingly annoyed with Ellie and chose to blindside her at tribal council instead. Now with a fracture in her alliance, Tatianna was lucky enough that the tribe won the next two immunity challenges. At the tribe switch, Tatianna was placed on the orange Matahari tribe along with original members Alexander, Benjamin and Laurie. The four remained close with each other, but Tatianna felt no strategic allegiance to the and openly told them this. Although Laurie was upset by the betrayal, she couldn't do much about her decision. The tribe won the first two immunity challenges, but lost on Day 18. Tatianna approached Kimberly, Shilpa and Xavier in the hopes of getting rid of Benjamin. Feeling like it would better their position on the tribe, the trio agreed and under Tatianna's direction, Benjamin was voted out. On Day 20, Tatianna made the merge with alliances from both tribes she was apart of. She chose to keep her alliance with Anastasia and Evelyn as the priority, which extended to include Clay, Kate-Lyn and Luke who had aligned with Evelyn during the swap. Tatianna wanted to get rid of Chet, because he was the only original Matahari she was not aligned with during the switch. Her alliance wanted to keep her on their side and with the numbers, Chet was voted out. Anastasia and Evelyn made a solid Final Two deal and were trying to decide to bring either Luke or Tatianna to the end. Not wanting to be anyone's accessory, Tatianna was jealous of Luke being made so powerful. Tatianna formed a coalition with the members of the two small minority alliances. At tribal council, Tatianna garnered support from Alexander, Clarence, Kimberly, Laurie, Shilpa and Xavier and blindsided Luke. Kate-Lyn, Clay and Clarence all jumped off the sinking ship of the minority and joined the alliance Tatianna now controlled. With only two members in the minority, the group of nine decided Evelyn was more of a threat. With no power of idols, immunity or persuasion working, Tatianna's alliance voted her out. The trio flipped back at the following tribal council, which angered Tatianna. She desired honest players and felt that Kate-Lyn was the second coming of Evelyn. She convinced the remnants of her alliance to get rid of Kate-Lyn and with their support, she was the fourth member of the jury. The majority alliance including Tatianna knew that it would soon be time to turn on each other. Shilpa was the first person to want to strike, targeting Kimberly. Tatianna felt she was the one in control and believed Kimberly was a quieter game player than Shilpa. She feared keeping Shilpa would result in her demise soon. Alexander and Shilpa voted for Kimberly, but under her direction, Tatianna and the rest of her alliance voted out Shilpa. Despite the constant amount of flips throughout the game, Tatianna's alliance was clearly the majority. Anastasia, Clarence and Clay were in the minority but tried to get others to get rid of Tatianna. No one in her alliance was willing to flip on her and despite constant campaigning by the minority, Clarence's torch was snuffed. Anastasia and Clay planted seeds of doubt into Tatianna's mind about the possibility of her allies turning on her. To counteract this, Tatianna told Laurie that Alexander was the groups target and not wanting to paint a target on her back, she agreed. However, Tatianna decided to target Laurie and told the rest of the alliance this through hushed tones. At tribal, Laurie voted for Alexander as told but Tatianna convinced the rest of the tribe to unanimously get rid of her. Tatianna felt she was comfortable enough to pick off Anastasia. However, when tribal council came, Alexander had flipped and caused a 3-3 tie. At the revote, the votes remained deadlocked and guaranteed herself safety. A rock draw occurred between Alexander, Kimberly and Xavier, whereby Tatianna received revenge for Alexander's flip since he drew the odd rock. Tatianna was a huge threat to win and was followed by loyal allies wherever she went. On a tribe of five, she only had allegiances with Kimberly and Xavier. Feeling cocky, she wanted to target Xavier. However when he felt a difference in the trio, he switched to Anastasia and Clay's alliance. At tribal, Tatianna and Kimberly voted for Xavier but he played a Hidden Immunity Idol anyway. With the only votes that counted against her, Tatianna was voted out and made the ninth member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Clay to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Tatianna is the youngest person on the original Takali tribe. *Tatianna is the first person to find the Legacy Advantage. **She is also the first person with the Legacy Advantage to will it to another player. Category:Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X Castaways Category:Survivor: Indonesia Castaways